1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus including an optical fiber cable. More specifically, the present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, to a phase control method therefor, and to a synchronization method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various imaging systems (imaging apparatuses) have been commercially available for the purpose of security. One known imaging system is a monitoring system in which video from one or a plurality of cameras installed in a place, such as an office building or a house, is observed by an operator on a monitor.
This type of imaging apparatus or monitoring system has a network that carries data, such as a video signal generated by video captured with the camera or cameras, over which the data is transmitted from the camera or cameras to the monitor (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-212748).
In the imaging apparatus, the network is established using a multi-core cable, which requires time-consuming installation because of its complicated connection, and the multi-core cable typically carries analog signals. Video signals transmitted over a long distance can become degraded, thus making it difficult to clearly display video on a monitor distant from the camera or cameras.